roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Police Station
'Description' Police station is a tower that functions similiarly to the Zed, Patrol and the Barracks. It spawns a police car that has 10 hitpoints (at level 1). It travels on the road of the map just as the Patrol, Zed and Barrack soldiers do. However, when a zombie comes into it's radius, it will stop and send out a scout and a shotgunner. The scout and shotgunner will continue to fire at the zombies until there are no more zombies in it's radius. If the scout and/or the shotgunner is alive, the car will continue to move. If there are no more alive troops that originated from the car, it will stop there until it's 10 hitpoints has been taken away by zombies. This tower has a regen rate of 30 seconds, which means that it'll be thirty seconds before the next wave of police cars and/or S.W.A.T. vans come. (Please do not edit, DM me in discord if you have any questions or want to edit this page with one of your wonderful ideas. My discord tag is Ghoultar4#6664) 'Upgrades' 'Level 1: Police Station' *Spawns a police car with 20 HP. *Police car spawns 1 level 1 Scout and 1 level 1 Shotgunner when stopped. *The scout has 2 health while the shotgunner has 3 health. 'Level 2: Rapid Response' *Costs $850. *Spawns two police cars. *Police cars now spawn 1 level 3 scout and 1 level 2 Shotgunner. *Sell price now increased to $600. *Police station now has an extra police car parked at it's parking lot. *The scout has 3 health while the shotgunner has 4 health. 'Level 3: Reinforcements' *Costs $1480. *Spawns 3 police cars. *Spawns an extra S.W.A.T. van with 100 health. *Police cars now spawn 2 level 4 scouts and 1 level 3 shotgunner. *S.W.A.T. van spawns 2 level 3 soldiers and 1 level 5 shotgunner. *Sell price now increased to $1000. *An extra police car and a S.W.A.T. van is now parked at the station. *A new radar dish is placed on top of the station. *The Scouts and the level 3 Shotgunners both have 4 health each while the soldiers have 5 health, and the level 5 Shotgunner with 6 health. 'Level 4: Code 137, 130, 129' *Costs $6100. *Spawns 5 police cars. *Spawns 2 S.W.A.T. Vans. *Police cars now spawn 2 level 5 scouts and 2 level 4 shotgunners. *S.W.A.T. vans now spawn 4 level 4 soldiers, 2 level 5 shotgunners, and 1 level 3 Commander with Call-to-arms ability enabled. *Sell price increased to $4300. *All police cars and vans parked at the station replaced with a garage on the side of the building. *Police station gets another floor. *Scouts and level 4 shotgunners both get 4 health, Soldier has 6 health, level 5 Shotgunner has 5 health, and the Commander has no health(he disappears back into the car when all units from his Van is dead, or have killed every zombie in the radius. He reappears if the latter is the case.) 'Level 5: Hold the line' *Costs $12400. *Spawns 6 police cars. *Spawns 4 S.W.A.T. Vans. *Spawns a Patrol level 4. *Police cars now spawn 3 level 5 scouts and 2 level 5 shotgunners. *S.W.A.T. Vans now spawn 4 level 4 soldiers, 1 level 4 tuber, 3 level 5 shotgunners, 1 level 4 Commander(With Stryker and Call-to-arms ability enabled) and 1 level 5 fragger. *Sell price now increased to $9240. *Police station gets an extra floor. *Garage gets bigger. *Sandbags with Machine guns on them line the perimeter of the station. *Spotlights and searchlights are placed around and on the station. *The scouts get 5 health, the Shotgunners have 5 health also, the Soldiers have 6 health, the Commander has no health(read level 4 upgrades for information), the tuber has 7 health, and the fragger has 3 health. Category:Fanmade Towers